


Babysitting

by BlackFlameDragon



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Humor, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:40:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27571675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFlameDragon/pseuds/BlackFlameDragon
Summary: Luz is babysitting Bat Queens little dumplings, but she asked Amity for help, what will happen?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 4
Kudos: 83





	Babysitting

**Author's Note:**

> And here it is this short one shot I promised on my other work, I hope you enjoy it :D

“Can you tell me again why I accepted to do this, please” said Amity.

“Because you love me!” said Luz cheerfully with a big smile.

“Hey! Stay still, we’re almost done!” Amity said with annoyance to the little demon.

Bat Queen gone out for some hours, it seems that there was an abandoned palisman on the top of the knee, so she asked Luz to babysit her kids. Now with 16 years old Luz passes most of the year on the isles since she convinced her mom to let her study magic at Hexside, and since Eda was a very greedy witch the allowance Luz received from her wasn’t much, so she took little jobs now and then so she could have extra money to spare with her girlfriend. And since she and Bat Queen became fond, she was now her official babysitter.

“NO! Wait…” Luz heard a yelp followed by a loud splash behind her, she stopped drying one of the babies and turned around, and she saw her girlfriend inside the bathtub completely soaked. Luz couldn’t do other thing but to laugh at the sight.

“You’re terrible at this, my love” Luz said between laughs.

Amity groaned in annoyance while trying to get out of the tub, there was an angry look on her face and she glared at Luz. “You better take me to a nice place for dinner for this” Luz chuckled at that.

“I don’t understand why you are so bad at this if you read to the kids all weeks on the library?” said Luz while helping Amity get out of the bathtub.

“It’s not me, they don’t listen to me!” Amity said while holding from Luz’s hand.

“What are you talking about” Luz called the remaining baby and the little bat flew directly to the bathtub, Luz finished to bath him and then she dry it with a clean towel. “See? They are the sweetest little demons on the isles” said Luz in a cute voice while pocking the little bats foreheads. The little demons giggled.

“Well, yeah” Amity said while rolling her eyes “You have been babysitting them since last year, it’s obvious they will listen to you. It will be a shame that after almost two years they won’t listen to you”

Luz chuckled “You got a point there. Anyway, come on my love, it’s time for feed this little cuties”

“Ok, just let me dry myself” Amity said while squeezing her clothes.

“Bring your spare clothes?” Asked Luz while taking the babies on her arms.

“Yes, is in your room”

“I’ll bring it for you” Luz placed the little bats on her bed, since Luz passes most of the year here Eda bought her a bed an some other furniture for her room, she ordered the bats to stay in there and then she took Amity’s duffel bag and take it to Amity “Here, hermosa **[Beautiful]**. You can take a bath if you want, it’s almost time for them to sleep, so I will feed them meanwhile”

“Thanks, it won’t take me long” Amity took a quick bath and then changed on her pajamas, it was cold season so she brought a fluffy one. When she reached the kitchen she froze at the door and was charmed by the sight inside. Luz had mashes some fruits and was feeding the little bats making the mash levitate in little insect forms and making agonizing sounds when the babies munched the food. Amity couldn’t do other thing than smile seeing her girlfriend been so motherly, she thought she will be a good mother someday, and that make her blush.

Amity giggled at the voices Luz was making “Do you think that an agonizing creature sound is good for a baby?”

“Of course! They like it. They hate the cute ones, one time I made an impression of a cat and I ended covered on food” Luz chuckled at the memory.

“Oh…You mean like this?” Amity meowed and the little demons went wild and started to flutter while throwing food at Luz. It took some time for Luz to calm the demons but she finally managed to do it and they were sat again on the baby chairs.

Luz groaned with a little annoyance “Now I’m the one that need a shower”

Amity laughed “You’re right, they didn’t like the sounds”

Luz narrowed her eyes at her girlfriend “So…it be like this, huh?” then a wide smile appeared on Luz face. Amity knew that smile means troubles.

“I think someone wants a hug” said Luz in a singsong voice and walked slowly to Amity.

“Don’t you dare” Amity said while slowly walking backwards “I just have taken a bath”

“Come here, my love. I will give you smooches!” Luz started to run toward Amity, and Amity started to run to. Amity jumped nimbly over the couch.

“No, wait! I’m sorry, honey” Amity kept running around the living room “I was just playing”

“Too late, mi amor” **[My love]** Luz cornered Amity next to the chimney, and started to wiggle her fingers in anticipation.

“Luz, no!! Stay away!” Amity give a little scream when Luz pounced to her but she traced a spell “Abomination, hold” An abomination raised from the floor and grabbed Luz just a few steps from Amity.

“Hey, that’s not fair!!” Luz complained.

“Abomination, take her to the bathroom!” Amity said with a smug smile.

“Nooooo! I will get my revenge, and it will be terrible!!!” Luz yelled while the abomination carried her upstairs “Don’t forget about the babies!” yelled from upstairs.

Then Amity’s smile vanished, she had forgotten completely about that, now she have to make the babies sleep. Amity entered the kitchen and saw the three little bats licking the bowls with the food that reminded there after they threw it to Luz.

“Ok little demons, who is ready to sleep?” Amity asked with a smile and a soft voice. But the babies just flew and started to flutter around the living room, Amity run after them “Hey! Come back here right now! It’s bed time!”

The little bats ignored her and started to drop objects from the walls and shelfs, one of them broke a snow globe from the human realm that Eda has on the chimney, and Amity grimaced when the glob shattered on the floor “How lucky that Eda is not at home today”

Amity ran around trying to catch the kids but with no success, then she spotted Otabin book on the coach and took a sit and took the book “Ok, if you’re not sleepy, what about a story!?” Amity said cheerfully. The little bats stopped dropping objects and gathered in front of Amity with big eyes. Amity chuckled and started to read the book to them.

Luz returned on her pajamas a little later and smiled with tenderness at Amity. She was leaned on the couch with the three little bats sleeping on her arms, a warm smile on Amity’s face. Luz walked silently so she could surprise Amity, she leaned and kissed her on the cheek.

“Hey, good job, you managed to make them sleep” Luz whispered and sat on the opposite site of the couch.

“You were right, they aren’t that bad” Amity said while looking at the babies on her arms, then she turned her look to Luz when noticed she was staring “What?”

“You will be a great mother” Luz said with a warm smile.

Amity blushed at that statement “Um…Thanks” she said while avoiding eye contact with Luz, Luz just chuckled. They stood up and placed gently the little bats on their basket that was on the coffee table, they smiled while watching the babies sleep pleasantly. Luz embraced Amity by her waist and gave her a quick peek on the lips. They sated on the couch but Amity jumped when Luz suddenly leaned on her lap and embraced her by the waist.

“I like this pajama, it’s very fluffy” said Luz while burying her face on Amity’s belly.

“Luz, stop! That tickles!” Amity whispered trying not to laugh. Luz just looked up at her with big shiny eyes and a big smile, then it turned into a smirk.

“I told you my revenge will be terrible” Luz started to tickle Amity by her waist.

“No, stop! Luz, you’re going to wake up the babies” Amity said between laughs “If you wake them you will deal with them all night!”

“Then surrender” Luz demanded.

“I give! I give!” Amity kept laughing for some more seconds.

Luz stopped her tickle attack and stared up at Amity, their eyes locked and they smiled to each other.

“Now give me some love” Said Luz on a soft voice.

Amity leaned down and kissed her girlfriend deeply. After a while they pulled apart.

“Te amo, hermosa” **[I love you, beautiful]** whispered Luz.

“I love you too, honey” Amity whispered and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

The rest of the night was peaceful, after eating something they lay down on the couch and cuddled, watching the babies sleep pleasantly, after a while both girls fall asleep too, there were a little smile on their faces, dreaming on the day they will have their own babies.

**Author's Note:**

> And that's all, I hope you enjoyed it :D. See you around.


End file.
